Después de todo
by MONAT
Summary: "Después de todo quiero que estés a mi lado, sin importar que, Maka" Una nueva aventura, sentimientos descubiertos,soluciones y nuevos problemas, ¿realmente pensabas que ése era el verdadero final?


Este fic es un placer mio, porque mi mente y mi fangirl mind quieren que SoMa sea cannon, asi que esta idea salió de repente, espero que me entiendan y disfruten este fic.

Este fanfic se centra después de los hechos del final del manga.

**Este fic puede contener spoiler para los que no han acabado de leer el manga de Soul Eater, leerlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo-sensei**_

* * *

_**Después de todo**_

Capitulo 1

Después de haber "derrotado" al kishin las cosas en Death city se tranquilizaron, Kid ocupó el lugar de su difunto padre haciendolo ahora un Shinigami completo manteniendolo ocupado junto con Liz y Patty que le ayudaban estilo secretarias, Black Star entrenaba día y noche junto con Tsubaki, Soul y Maka bueno, ellos estaban en su propio mundo, cada uno con sus propios problemas en mente.

Ahora que Soul era ya una Death Scythe y que iba a ser la ultima, no sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, sabía que uno de sus deseos era traer devuelta a Chrona pero por tan poca información que tenían sobre la sangre negra y sobre el kishin en sí,no sabía como continuar, si solo Medusa siguiera viva iría a buscarla y obligarla a que le diera información, pero eso ya no era una opción posible, suspiró para sus adentros, ¿y si buscaba en los laboratorios y lugares donde había estado Medusa? parecía la unica opción viable, ahora la pregunta era ¿dónde comenzar? Medusa había estado en demasiadas partes, a lo mejor buscar en el Shibusen pero, eso ya lo habían hecho y no habían encontrado nada significativo, volvió a suspirar pero ahora lo dejo salir, sacando su estrés en un sonido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- decía Soul mientras entraba a sala donde se había encontrado Maka todo el tiempo acostada en el sillón con su piernas extendidas y su mano derecha arriba de su frente -Parece que estas pensando en algo muy seriamente- se sentó en el brazo del sillón y miraba a Maka, -_gran error-_ pensó el, ya que sus ojos rubís se habían percatado de como estaba vestida su meister, su típica camisa de botones que siempre estaba cubierta por el ñoño chaleco, ahora la podía apreciar un poco desbotonada de los tres primeros botones dejando ver la nívea piel, pero sus ojos no satisfechos con eso viajaron un poco mas viendo la típica falda de cuadros arrugada dejando ver un poco mas las largas piernas desnudas de Maka, tragó en seco, volvió a concentrarse rápidamente en el rostro de ella, intentando dejar su mente en blanco, últimamente le estaba pasando muy seguido ese tipo de cosas, -_Son las malditas hormonas-_maldecía él, conocía a Maka desde que entraron al Shibusen,vivían juntos desde ese entonces, no sabía que había despertado en el para con su compañera, era cierto siempre era protector con ella en las batallas pero era normal ¿no? eran compañeros pero había algo que le hacía sentir diferente respectó a su relación, debía mantener la cabeza fría.

-Solo estaba pensando en una solución para salvar a Chrona- le respondía Maka ajena a los pensamientos de su arma mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentada dándole la espalda mientras se deshacía de sus coletas despeinadas dejando caer su cabello rubio en su espalda volteando levemente quedándose de perfil ante los ojos de Soul que la miraba entretenido mientras dentro de sí mantenía una lucha interna contra el mismo.

-Ah, ¿enserio?- por fin había optado por desviar el rostro ocultando su leve sonrojo y fingir indiferencia,realmente le estaba costando mantener la mente en blanco.

-Si, pero va a ser una tarea difícil, tengo que reunir información, discutirlo con Kid y ya sabes, si dejamos a Black Star a un lado se enojará- suspiró anticipando el cansancio, se sentó de manera correcta en el sillón acomodandose un poco su ropa y dirigió su mirada hacía Soul - ¿y a ti como te fue?- preguntó de manera melancólica, por una parte no quería escuchar la respuesta, sentía que no estaba preparada para eso...

-Bien, como se esperaba, Kid me dio permiso siempre y cuando no me desaparezca por completo, ya sabes por si pasa algo- mientras hablaba se había acomodado a lado de Maka, relajado viendo el techo como la cosa mas interesante del mundo, mientras Maka veía el suelo sumergida en sus pesamientos

-Ya veo, me alegró ¿cuando partiras?- seguía hundida en sus pensamientos; estaba feliz porque Soul por fin dejaría de escapar y haría lo que mas amaba, tocar el piano, pero dentro de todo le dolía dejar ir a su compañero, no iba mentir lo extrañaría con toda su alma, pero tambien sabía que era lo mejor para el y era una cosa que solo podía hacer él o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-No sé, en el momento que tu estes lista- esa respuesta la dejó en shock, ¿no se suponía que el tenía que solucionar sus problemas el sólo? volteo su cabeza hacía el, confundida, y solo pudo verlo sonreír en su típica manera con sus dientes afilados de tiburón y sus ojos carmensi brillando.

-¿Que...?- fue lo único que pudo articular ya que Soul le cortó.

-Asi es, Kid también lo autorizó, además al parecer no se a revisado si algún laboratorio de Medusa se encuentra en Europa,- le sonrió aun mas grande mientras que en la mente de Maka crecían mas preguntas.

-¿Como tú...? - otra vez no pudo acabar la frase ya que Soul le corto de nuevo

-Ya se que hasta ahorita me constaste sobre tus preocupaciones, pero Marie-sensei, ella me dijo que lo estuviste hablando con Stein y un poco con Kid entonces fue fácil unir los puntos- sonreía sabía que Maka estaba impactada y qué ella siempre era la que hacía los planes, pero ahora el tenía un paso mas adelante que ella y eso lo llenó de orgullo, aparte que otra persona les había ayudado a formar el plan, pero eso era una sorpresa para Maka.

-Soul yo...¿y tus asuntos?- se encontraba aún sorprendida por la noticia pero no quería interferir con los asuntos personales de Soul.

-Mis asuntos no son nada complicados Maka, sabes que era un problema interno conmigo mismo mas que con mi familia, no te preocupes por eso- sonrió suave para reconfortarla, pero realmente la quería cerca cuándo llegará a Inglaterra, aun no quería separarse de ella, aun tenia un poco de miedo y necesitaba su fuerza _-soy un egoísta_

_-_Bueno... como quiera no me meteré en tus asuntos, me concentrare en encontrar alguna pista sobre la sangre negra o sobre Medusa, ademas es posible que allá estado ahí ya que ahí se encuentra la biblioteca mas importante del Shibusen- le sonria abiertamente, realmente estaba feliz - _Gracias Soul, gracias por hacer que siga presente en tu vida,Soul creo que soy una persona egoísta._

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas, no aguanto para terminar el segundo capitulo, habran muchas sorpresas y se que mi fangirl mind no me dejara en paz hasta que lo acabe.

¡Gracias Por leer!


End file.
